The tale of Naruto and Madara
by Tsuki No Eizou
Summary: This is a story of Love is a delirious passion! And nowhere is it better witnessed than in the tragic tale of Naruto and Madara. A tale of a man whose yearning for his lady love cost his sanity. A tale of a woman whose longing for her lover was the caus


**Title: _The Tale of Naruto & Madara_**

**By: **Tsuki No Eizou

**Rating: **T**  
**

**Summary: **_This is a story of Love is a delirious passion! And nowhere is it better witnessed than in the tragic tale of Naruto and Madara. A tale of a man whose yearning for his lady love cost his sanity. A tale of a woman whose longing for her lover was the cause of her death. A tale of two lovers who could never live without each other. Go through this timeless tale of love. And see what love is._

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.**  
**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A young woman found her way around her new temporary home. She had accepted that she was going to be here for a while, and planned to enjoy it while it lasted. Coming to a walkway through a garden Hinata looked around with a smile. "The gardens are very beautiful... I am sure to enjoy my stay now!" Turning to go into the garden, she was greeted by an old man, He was dressed in formal clothes, it was a dark blue kimono embroidered with kitsune running around, a black hakama with a black crimson sash around his waist. He was 6'2 tall and with broaden shoulders, His body was lean and muscled, for his age. He wore his blood red hair long, down to his waist. His jaw was chiseled with high cheekbones; He looked as if he was a lord or a prince's, all aristocratic looking but with old age in it. And here was his eyes were a vivid midnight blue, which you can get lost in.

"Why, hay hello little one. Who are you?" "H-Hyuuga Hinata." She said looking down on her feet. "Why do you company me to the lake, and you can answer why are you here in the first place?" "Hai" walking pass the Arch, to the lake, too sit on the bench in the Pergola.

"I fell in love will a boy in my village, his name is Kiba. I was banished from seeing him, by my father. My father says he not a make good husband. So he send me way." Sign in a sad way, as he whisper "Ah, just as her." She looks at him questions "Who?" looking the heaven for an answer. "I tale you a story of two lovers where deep in love that one can't live with the other"

"This is the tale of Naruto and Madara

"_This is a story of Love is a delirious passion! And nowhere is it better witnessed than in the tragic tale of Naruto and Madara. A tale of a man whose yearning for his lady love cost his sanity. A tale of a woman whose longing for her lover was the cause of her death. A tale of two lovers who could never live without each other. Go through this timeless tale of love. And see what love is,_

_Naruto was a beautiful girl born in a rich family. Being no less than a princess, she was expected to marry a wealthy boy and live in grandeur and splendor. But love is born from the heart; it knows no rules. Naruto fell in love with Sasuke and he too loved her dearly._

_When Sasuke and Naruto were two children of the same village of __Konohagakure__, and from the moment they met, they were inseparable. It is said that during lessons in school, as the children learnt to write 'Amaterasu,' Sasuke would write 'Naruto,' and proceed to compare her to Amaterasu herself, with the flowers that bloomed in the spring, to the setting and rising sun. When Sasuke's father discovered Sasuke daring to compare her with a Goddess, he got terribly angry, and whipped Sasuke' hands until they bled. But to everyone's shock, it was not Sasuke that cried out, it was little Naruto. She held her bleeding hands in front of her and said, 'Don't hit him, please, it hurts me too!'_

_Their parents were horrified. 'Ghost!' cried Sasuke's father, 'Witch!' and Naruto's family made similar accusations of Sasuke. They were ordered away from each other, but they always found ways to be near each other, always. Years passed. Naruto grew, Sasuke grew. Sasuke became known as 'Madara,' around the village, or 'Madman,' for sometimes in the morning, the village would wake up to see the walls covered in poetry, describing Naruto's beauty._

_Sasuke' friends knew about his affair with Naruto and they often teased and made fun of his love. But such taunts had no effect on Sasuke. He was deeply in love with Naruto and it was her thoughts alone that possessed his mind for all time._

_It had been for quite some time that Sasuke toyed with the idea of seeking Naruto's hand in marriage from her parents. One day, he went up to them and put the big question before them._

_But Sasuke was a poor lad. And when he asked for Naruto's hand in marriage, her father promptly refused him as he didn't want her daughter to marry below her status. It would mean a scandal for Naruto according to traditions of the land._

_As fate would have it, the two lovers were banished from seeing each other. None of this, however, registered with Naruto and Madara. They still met, and still professed their love to each other. It was one such night that Kyuubi, Naruto's elder brother, found the two in Naruto's room, simply staring at each other, and Kyuubi grew terribly angry. 'You fiend!' he shouted. 'How dare you enter my sister's room in secret at such an hour! Leave from here now, and never return!' At this, Madara stood up, and with him, Naruto, at almost the same moment. 'Come here,' Kyuubi ordered his sister. 'Come here right this moment! Your marriage is being fixed as you two ruin your life! I order you to cease meeting this animal at once, Naruto!' Kyuubi continued. 'And you! What have you to say for yourself! Is this what your father taught you, to come in secret to an unmarried girl's room at such an ungodly hour?' He taunted._

_And Madara said only one thing. 'She's mine.' At this, Kyuubi lost his temper and began screaming obscenities at Madara. But each and every time, Madara said only, 'She's mine.' Finally, Kyuubi drew his sword, and strode to Naruto. He grasped her arm firmly, and slapped her once across her cheek. 'Sasuke!' she cried, and Madara lost it. He pushed his Naruto gently to her bed, and faced Kyuubi with a look on his face that made Kyuubi take a few steps back. 'You have dared to harm what is most dear to me, my life; you have dared to hurt my Naruto. You shall regret it, Kyuubi.'_

_And so Kyuubi attacked, and Madara avoided all his blows. Finally, Madara began to tire, and Kyuubi was able to slash him once on his upper arm, and once across his back, one after the other. At this, Naruto cried out and collapsed by the foot of her bed, trembling. Blood covered her night gown. 'Don't hit him,' she cried. 'It hurts me too!' Kyuubi gazed upon her in horror, and Madara took this opportunity to wrestle Kyuubi's sword from his lax hand, and stab him once through his shoulder._

_Kyuubi did not die that night, but Madara was tried by the village council, and found guilty of __attempted__ murder of a prince and soon to be king of Konaha. He was sentenced to death by stone-throwing. The following day, they chained up Madara, and the village threw stones at him. Naruto, locked inside her house, withered in pain, and bruises and abrasions began appearing on her body. 'Please,' she begged to her father. 'Make them stop! It hurts me too!' Her father refused, letting his deep rooted hatred of Madara influence his decision._

'_Please,' she finally screamed. Enough was enough. 'I shall marry whoever you shall choose for me, Father, just please; let Madara leave the city without further harm!' Her father was delighted, and ordered the men to cease the stoning. Madara was escorted out of the village blindfolded, and left in the wilderness, and Naruto got married soon after that._

_When Sasuke heard of her marriage he was heartbroken. He could sometimes be seen out the wilderness reciting poetry to himself or writing Naruto's name in the sand with a stick. Day and night, he pined for her. Sasuke went mad for his love; for this reason he came to be called "Madara", or "Madaran Naruto", which means "Driven mad by Naruto"._

_**On the night of her wedding, her husband name Gaara Sabaku, king of the **__**Sunagakure**__** village. Gaara approached her on their new bed, and attempted to bed her. She turned this way and that, refused to let him touch her. Becoming angry, he pinned her small body beneath his, and proclaimed, 'You are mine, dear Naruto, and I shall do with you what I wish.' And Naruto responded, 'There is a fire in my body, husband, and a fire of passion.' Her husband smiled at her, mistaking her remark for something else entirely. As he lowered his mouth to her neck, she said, 'Yes, there is a fire in my body, but careful, now, doesn't let it become your funeral pyre.' At this, her husband jumped up and guessed correctly that her body sang for someone else.**_

'_Who is this that owns you, Naruto?' he cried in rage. When she refused to answer, he called upon his most trusted servant, and posed the same question. 'It is Madara, my lord, who sings Naruto's name more than he sings of Amaterasu,' replied the servant. Immediately, Gaara assembled an army and searched for Madara. They found him scratching poetry about Naruto on a stone._

'_You there!' cried Gaara, pointing his sword at Madara. 'I shall kill you, you fiend, you, who has taken Naruto for yourself!' Madara smiled. 'Kill if you wish, my lord, but expect to find Naruto's body in your castle when you get back.'_

_The husband widened his eyes. 'Naruto is mine! She is mine!' and Madara replied, 'She is mine, my lord, she always has been. And no matter where you send me, Naruto will leave where she is and come to where I am, always, so kill me, my lord, and let me prove you right!'_

_Gaara jumped off his horse and approached Madara. 'You shall die,' he growled. 'So shall she,' Madara replied. Madara was weak, having little food for water for many days. And so Gaara was able to stab him easily, one blow to his heart._

_Madara died instantly, and back at the castle, servants ran screaming, for Naruto, who had been alone in her room, lay dead upon the floor, blood flowing from a wound in her heart, though she carried no weapon._

_Such a love is hard to find today. So if ever you love someone, try to love like these two did. Even today, lovers swear by their name. It is their love affair that has made Naruto and Madara immortal in the accounts of great love stories_."

Sign in the end of story, he looked that the girl. "That is sad story!" nodding in agreed "Yes, it is. But the two where deep in love that one can't live with the other and in dead you're free to love. If you two can make your father see, that you love east other, like that. May he can say yes to him for a husband." He says to the girl who asks, "Sir? Thank for the story and the help, but I did not get your name?" looking to the lake, "Well it's Namikaze Kyuubi"

_**The End**_****

**_Thank you for reading._**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


End file.
